


Parker

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble and a Quarter, Gen, Implied past death of a child, Tag-Verse, implied injury, not as grim as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Parker knew from the beginning.





	Parker

Parker knew from the beginning. Other men might have been disappointed when Lord Creighton-Ward informed them that they were not going to be his right hand man, but Parker? Parker had heard the longing in Lord Creighton-Ward’s voice when he spoke of his little girl. The longing and the worry.

Children were such easy targets. He couldn’t lose his remaining child.

Lord Creighton-Ward had a knack for making enemies.

While Parker’s former cronies sneered and called him a glorified baby-sitter Parker knew better.

So the first time he takes a hit protecting little Lady Penelope, he had smiled despite the pain as the little girl hugged him fiercely and ordered him not to worry her so. He patted her golden hair and said:

“Yes, M’Lady.”


End file.
